Luggage, such as suitcases, is often used by travelers or other users to transport items. While using the luggage, the traveler or other user may require use of a flat or otherwise planar surface. Such a planar surface may be needed to support other objects, such as computers, writing pads, containers, dishes, and so on, or to provide a working surface for the user. Often, especially in airports or train stations, it may be difficult to find a suitable flat surface. Accordingly, a ready to use flat or otherwise planar object that could be transported with the luggage may be a useful accessory for a user of the luggage.